


Knock-Knock

by lirin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Set, Gen, Knock-Knock Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Three times a Weasley told a knock-knock joke.





	Knock-Knock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).



Bill was the one who first taught his twin brothers about the existence of knock-knock jokes, so it was only fitting that whenever he came up with a new one he should test it on them. 

He was fourteen before he could come up with one that used a spell. “It’s a new knock-knock joke,” he said. “You two sit there...no, not near the fireplace, it’s too hard. On the couch. Okay. Knock-knock.”

“Who’s there?” the twins said in unison.

“Deb.”

“Deb who?”

_“Depulso!”_ He waved the wand he’d been holding behind his back, and the twins went flying.

* * *

Babysitting was the Weasley twins’ latest money-making foray.

“We’re locked out!” their 5-year-old charge whimpered.

“No we’re not,” George said.

“We definitely aren’t,” Fred said. “No need to cry.”

“Let’s open the door with a knock-knock joke,” George said encouragingly. “You pretend to be the door and I’ll tell you the joke. Okay?”

“You can’t open a door with a knock-knock joke,” the kid said.

“Try me. Knock-knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“ ‘Allo,” George said.

“‘You mean ‘Hello’.”

“It’s a knock-knock joke, you can mispronounce things,” Fred said. “Say ‘ ‘Allo who?’”

“Okay, ‘Allo who?”

_“Alohomora!”_ George exclaimed triumphantly, and the door opened.

* * *

There was quite a lot of blood on the couch, but Fred sat down anyway. “Holey. Is that really the best you could do?”

“Puns are always classic,” George said with a grin.

“In that case, how about another classic?”

“Let’s hear it.”

“Knock-knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Evan.”

“Evan who?”

_“Evanesco!”_

George smirked as the blood disappeared. “It’s not often you hear a knock-knock joke that doesn’t mispronounce anything.”

“Bet you can’t do as well—though I’m afraid you’re at a disadvantage now. Being demi-otic is only two letters off from idiotic, which is a lot closer than I’ve ever been.”


End file.
